Harvey Birdman Versus The Organization XIII
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Harvey Birdman goes to the World That Never Was because Xemnas' aerial blades are copyright from Star Wars. Unfortunately, he have to deal with thirteen literally heartless people. NOT for Harvey Birdman fans.
1. Getting The Call

Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am making an one-shot of Harvey Birdman going against the Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts! Why because I hate the show with a passion and I wanted to bash him! And what matter way to do with everyone's favourite bad guy team. The Organization XIII! Anyway, I don't know Harvey Birdman and the Organization XIII! If I did, I would have the entire Hanna-Barbara cast beat Harvey to death! Anyway, enjoy!

It was a normal day at the office of Harvey Birdman. Harvey have just arrested another innocent bystander for some ridiculous law, Peanut was filing the paperwork, Avenger was helping him and Peter Potamus was scolding Harvey about not to arrest innocent people with evidence and think things out before he acts.

"I mean really! How could you arrest Mario aka the mascot of gaming? Now, everyone will be at our throats!" Peter said.

"It's because he been using mushrooms!" Harvey explained.

"So?"

"Peter, everyone knows that mushrooms are drugs!"

"But not all types! Some are be eaten as a delicacy!"

"Peter, you are very, very naïve." The winged lawyer said shaking his head. "True, mushrooms are be eaten as a delicacy but after the eating, the eater gets weird effects! I mean, really. Look how big Mario can grow! People like him should be arrested!"

"Harvey…" The purple hippo groaned shaking his head in hopelessness.

"I admire you, Mr. Birdman because you are already action first, question later!" Peanut smiled.

"CAW!" Avenger agreed.

"Well, that's one way of putting it nicely!" Peter said sarcastically.

"Why, thank you all!" Harvey smiled triumphantly. But, then he frowned. "But there is only one problem with it."

"What? You feel guilty!" Peter said thinking Harvey have finally seeing the light.

"Of course not! Each and every one of them deserved it!" Harvey snapped. "But… It is too easy! I need a challenge! A very hard challenge! Someone who is very difficult to arrest that if he succeeds, he will be crowned the world's best justice fighter! But what?"

As Peanut and Avenger looked in awe, Peter rolled his eyes. Then, the phone rang. Harvey then answered it.

"Hello! Harvey Birdman, Attorney of Law!" Harvey addressed. "Uh-huh! Oh, you got a case for me! Cool! What is it? Uh-huh! Xemnas of the Organization XIII?"

Peter's eyes widened in horror at this. "What!?"

"Yes, sir! I will gladly take the case!" Harvey smirked putting down the phone.

"Who was that, Harvey?" Peanut asked.

"Beats me! But whoever he was wants to arrest Xemnas!" Harvey shrugged.

"Why did you take the case?" Peter asked still in shock.

"Because I am not only a lawyer but a justice fighter too! I live for justice!" Harvey smirked.

"But Harvey, Xemnas is a heartless man. Literally. He lives for only darkness and will kill anyone in his way to achieve universe domination!" Peter said with chills shivering down his spine. "And the fact that he have twelve heartless people at his command makes it worse! Heck, that guy with the dreadlocks is more evil than him! To go near them would be suicide!"

"And that is why I accepted the case!"

Peter blinked twice. "Huh?"

"I want a challenge instead of the easy-to-arrest people!"

"But you might be killed!

"Oh, please! Me? Harvey Birdman? Killed by thirteen nobodies? As if!"

"I LOVED to see the one-eyed gunner hear you use his line." Peter said unimpressed.

"Come again?" Harvey said confusion.

The purple hippo gave a deep sigh. "Never mind."

The winger lawyer looked a bit offended. "You don't think I can do it, don't you?"

"No, I do not!" Peter snapped.

Harvey gave a deep sigh. "Look, come with me to the World That Never Was and I showed you I can arrest Xemnas!"

Peter returned the sigh. "Fine, but if I get hurt, you are paying for the hospital bills!"

"Okay, but I doubt anyone would have a chance to hurt me anyway!" Harvey then did a hearty laugh.

"Don't lose your humility, bud…" Peter said sweat-dropping.

So after saying goodbye to Peanut and Avenger, Harvey and Peter have exited the building. At this time, Scooby Doo walked by said place.

"Well, if it isn't the dog who is high on drugs, Mr. Doo!" Harvey smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the corrupted justice fighter, Harvey Birdman!" Scooby said with an anger mark on your head.

"Humph. You're just jealous because I am a better justice fighter than you!" Harvey snapped.

"Yeah, right! Mystery Inc can own you any day of the week!" The Great Dane said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah! Name the day and the person I have to arrest!"

Scooby and Peter sweat-dropped at this.

"So, Peter, how is life treating you?" Scooby asked the purple hippo trying to ignore Harvey.

"Well, Harvey is dragging me on another misadventure to arrest someone!" Peter said with a deep sigh.

"Really? Who is the unlucky sap this time?" Scooby chuckled.

"Xemnas!"

Scooby's smile disappeared as his eyes bugged out. "Xemnas!?"

Seeing the brown dog's shock, Harvey smirked. "What's the matter, Mr. Doo? Shocked to see to do a tough job!"

"Yes! I mean going against the leader of Organization XIII is suicide! And you two are going alone!"

"Actually, Peter is here to witness my arrest of Xemnas! I will do all the work!"

"Are you crazy? You can't go and arrest him by yourself! You could get killed!"

"Why do everyone think I would get killed by a bunch of nobodies?"

Scooby put a comforting hand around Harvey's shoulder. "Look, Harvey, I hate you but I wouldn't want to see you turned into a Heartless by one of those monsters!"

"Thanks for the concern, Mr. Doo but I can handle it! Because I am Harvey Birdman!"

"Harvey, the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt went to fight the Organization XIII and almost got killed!"

"That's because I am stronger than Spanish pretty-boy and that stupid mutt."

The Great Dane fumed hearing to the lawyer talk about his friends like that. "Yeah, right! He can beat you up any day of the week!"

"Humph. Normally, I would go beat you up for that but I am on a mission! Come on, Peter!"

"Fine…" Peter groaned before turning to Scooby. "Thanks for the warning but as you can see it is wasted on Harvey!

"Okay, then just try not to get yourself killed." The Great Dane putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Okay!" The purple hippo smiled and nodded.

"Me? Harvey Birdman? Killed? Humph. That is totally ridiculous!" Harvey said snobbily.

After bidding their farewells to Scooby, (well, Peter did anyway), Harvey and Peter then started to board the former's old spaceship to travel to the World That Never Was. The place where the Organization XIII reside.

"So, I may know the answer but why are we going to arrest Xemnas?" Peter asked getting into his seat and putting on the seatbelt.

"Well, I think it's obvious question my hippo sidekick! It's because of copyright!" Harvey smirked putting on the ignition button starting the ship.

The purple hippo blinked twice. "Come again?"

"Copyright! The person on the phone said that Xemnas' aerial blades are a rip-off from that movie "Star Wars"!" The lawyer said before he sighed sadly in shame. "I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

"I can." Peter muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, that is why we are going to arrest Xemnas!"

"Fine."

Harvey's ship then started to hover in place from its spot. It then started to go blast out in the atmosphere.

Harvey and Peter were quiet for the rest of the trip.

"_Have fun with your lightsabers rip-offs while you can, Xemnas!" _Harvey thought with a smirk._ "When I get over to your place, I'll make you wish you were never born!"_

Then, Harvey then started to muse.

"_Xemnas… Xemnas…"_

Suddenly, Harvey then realised something and chuckled a bit.

"What?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

Harvey then whispered something in Peter's non-existent ear. The purple hippo's eyes widened in disgust. He then narrowed them as he punched hard Harvey in the arm.

"Oh, grow up!"

"Hee hee."

There's Chapter 1! I created this story before only it was an one-shot. A ridiculous long one-shot. So that's why I decided to split them up into chapters! Anyway, review away!


	2. Arrest Xemnas At All Costs!

Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

After two hours, Harvey and Peter have finally reached the World That Never Was. After parking the spaceship, the two walked out of the spaceship.

"Well, we're here! The World That Never Was!" Harvey smirked.

"My, how cheerful!" Peter said sarcastically.

"It's a villain's hideout, Peter! It's supposed to be dark and gloomy!" Harvey scolded.

"For once, Harvey, you made a good point!" The purple hippo shrugged. "Anyway, we have to be careful! Don't expect any mercy from anyone here! Remember, they don't have no hearts so they can't feel sorry or sympathy!"

Then, all of a sudden they heard crying. The two looked in the direction of the crying to see a blonde teenager crying with a fire-red haired older teenager trying to comfort him.

"Oh, come on, Roxas! It's not that bad!" Axel reassured.

"Yes, it is! Namine dumped me! The only girl who made me feel like I am had a heart!" Roxas sobbed.

"But Roxas! She didn't really dump you! Just in some stories!" Axel said.

"Excuse me?" The blonde teenager said sniffing a bit.

"Well, in Tinyrocket's stories, you and Namine aren't together but you are very popular with Namine with other authors!" The fiery redhead smiled. "And besides, it's just fiction! It doesn't mean anything!"

The two were silent for a bit.

"But… why would Namine go with Bowser from Mario than me?" Roxas asked.

Axel sweat-dropped at this question. "Well, um… That's easy, it's… Hmm… I have no idea…"

"I… I need to be alone…" Roxas said before he ran off crying

"Roxas, come back!" Axel shouted running after the heart-broken Nobody.

Harvey and Peter sweat dropped at this. Then, Harvey said the smartest thing to come out of his mouth.

"Let's move on!"

"Right!"

The two then carried on through the town of eternal night without any distractions. Soon, they reached the main door.

"Here it is, Peter! Are you ready?" Harvey asked.

"No." Peter said nervously.

"Good."

Peter fell on his face knowing he once again been ignored by Harvey.

Harvey then knocked on the door. He waited confidently that he would easily arrest Xemnas while Peter was nervous that Xemnas might kill them.

Suddenly, the door. The mismatched duo watched as the two people opening the door. The first person have dark skin, amber eyes and white hair. The other was slightly shorter with skin paler than a ghost, a X-shaped scar and a weird blue hairstyle.

"Yesss?" Xemnas said in a bored tone.

"Xemnas of Organization XIII?" Harvey asked.

"Yes?"

"I am Harvey Birdman, Attorney of Law! And I am here to arrest you!" Harvey said pointing at the dark-skinned nobody.

Xemnas' eyes widened at first before taking a deep sigh. "Oh, great! Another justice fighter!"

"That's right! I am here to arrest you because of copyright!" Harvey smirked.

"Copyright?" Xemnas said blinking.

"Yes. It's about your aerial blades!" Harvey nodded.

"My aerial blades?" Xemnas said summoning one of his aerial blades in his hand.

"Yeah! They are copyright of Star Wars!"

"And may I ask what the heck are these wars of stars?" Saix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A movie where many of the main characters wields the same weapons as me!"

"That's right! So as punishment…" Harvey said as he got out a pair of handcuffs. "I will arrest you! In the name of justice!"

Xemnas, Saix and Peter sweat dropped.

"I have a lot of freaks picking fights with me just because I am evil but YOU, sir are the freak of freaks!" Xemnas said shaking his head in hopelessness. "I mean really, I am not the only who fights with light-sabres! Take those Nintendo characters from Super Smash Bros! Everyone can fight with one!"

"Really? I never notice. I better go and arrest them before I go arrest you! I already got that Mario guy!" Harvey said.

Xemnas then looked at Peter. "Is he always like this?"

"Yep. Everyday." The unfortunate portly creature groaned.

"So come on! Come on! I don't have all day! Are you coming or do I have to force you into these?" Harvey said impatiently fingering his handcuffs.

"Should I go berserk on him, Superior?" Saix asked.

"It's all right, Saix! I can handle this." Xemnas said.

After saying that, Xemnas walked into Harvey's face and the two starting to glare each other down. Saix showed a rare face of concern and Peter nervously stepped knowing this will be ugly. This went on for half a minute until Xemnas broke the silence.

"Farewell."

And with that, Xemnas jumped back and closed the door shutting out Harvey and Peter. The two blinked at this.

"Oh, well, we tried! Might as well go home!" Peter smiled.

The purple hippo tries to walk off but Harvey grabbed his shoulder.

"You don't really think I would accept defeat so easily, do you?" The winged eyebrow with an unseen raised eyebrow.

"A hippo can always hope!" Peter said with a cheesy smile.

"Well, keep dreaming! I am going to arrest Xemnas, even if I die trying!" Harvey said.

Peter groaned at this. "I think we all know how THIS is going to end!"

"Oh, hush! Now, let's see now! The direct approach didn't work so we have to be sneaky from now on!" Harvey mused.

"So what now?" Peter asked.

Harvey then looked around the castle trying to find a way in. He then noticed something.

"There!" Harvey said pointing up.

Peter looked to find windows.

"All I find I have to do is fly in a window, sneak in, find Xemnas and handcuff him from behind!" Harvey said before giggling. "It's the perfect plan!"

The self-proclaimed justice fighter then started to take flight with his wings flying towards the nearest window.

He then peeked inside to see a room full of used tissues, pictures of a blonde girl in a white attire and a dart board with a face of a turtle-like creature. on it. Then, he saw Roxas still crying his eyes out.

"Why, Namine, why?" The young Nobody sobbed.

"Hmm… It's that emo boy. How he get here so fast?" Harvey mused before shrugging. "Doesn't matter. Looks like he's too busy sobbing to know what's happening around here?

He then climbed in the window and walked casually towards the door as if nothing is happening.

"Man, oh man! This is too easy!" He smirked.

He was then about to open the door until…

"Roxas? Are you inside?" Axel's voice said.

Harvey's face fell. "Uh-oh…"

"Go away and let me sob in peace!" Roxas scolded while sobbing.

"No way, Roxas! I am coming in!" Axel's voice shouted.

Harvey looked around nervously. Besides, piles of used tissues, they were no where to hide. Then, he have thought of a great idea.

He jumped out the window and held on the ledge. Axel then came in.

"Roxas, please, this is getting pathetic! You can't stay here crying for the rest of your life!" Axel scolded.

"Why not? Well, you lose at love, you lose at life! I can feel it in my being! I am all cold so inside! WAH!" The blonde young man sobbed.

Axel then sweat-dropped. "That's the wind, you big baby! Close the window, will ya?"

The fire-user walked over to the window with Harvey still on the ledge and closed it. Harvey did his best not to scream in pain. He then let go and fell down screaming all the way.

"Did you hear that?" Axel said.

"Yeah! The breaking of my non-existent heart!" Roxas said before sobbing again.

"Oh, Roxas…" Axel said shaking his head in hopelessness.

Harvey hit the ground with a dull thud. Peter walked over to him.

"I take it that plan didn't last very long!" Peter said.

"Oh, hush. It's just a bit of rust, nothing to be worried about! I'll just try again! With another window!" Harvey said getting up.

He then started to spread his wings as he flew off again.

"I have a feeling the only sound I would hear for a while is "THUD"." Peter said rolling his eyes.

Harvey flies up to another window.

There, he found a blonde woman sitting on her bed.

"Hmm… a woman. Maybe I can woo her into helping me arrest Xemnas!" Harvey mused.

And with that, Harvey flew into the room of Larxene. The blonde noticed him.

"Who the heck are you?" Larxene asked rudely.

"Pardon me, miss but I am Harvey Birdman!" Harvey said bowing politely. "And just who are you, my lovely?"

"You can call me… annoyed." Larxene said flatly.

"Ooh! I like them feisty!" Harvey smirked.

"Riiiiight." Larxene said unimpressed.

"So, did anyone tell you that you were an angel in darkness?" Harvey said hitting on her.

"A few…" Larxene said.

"I see. And have you ever been asked out?" Harvey smirked.

"Humph. I don't like the boys here. They are either dorks, idiots and wimps!" Larxene huffed.

"I see. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am undorky, unidiotic and umwimpy!" Harvey said.

Larxene sweat-dropped. "Right. Look, let's just get to the point, what do you want?"

"Aw, a smart girl I see. Well, as long as I caught, I am here to arrest your superior!" Harvey explained.

"You mean Xemnas?" Larxene said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's correct!" Harvey nodded.

"Well, can't say you are the only one!" The blonde girl shrugged.

"Yes, many have tried. None have succeeded but today, I will be the first to arrest Xemnas! But I need your help! Help me arrest Larxene and we will travel all over the world! To Paris or London or Hawaii! Just me and you!" Harvey said winking a heart.

"Humph. You seen one international country, you seen them all! Now, come to just go and jump off the castle please!" Larxene snapped.

"_Oh no! My charm is useless against this woman! I need to find a way to win her__…__ um, who-know what or else I can kiss my partner, goodbye!" _Harvey thought sweating. Then, he got a brilliant idea. _"I know, I__'__ll use the old Harvey Birdman make-you-fall-in-love-with-me technique!"_

"Well? What are you waiting for, someone to escort you out? Leave!" Larxene snapped. Then, Harvey turned to her with a seductive smirk. "What?"

The winged man then grabbed the electricity-wielder by the waist with one hand surprising her. Harvey then stared lovingly in Larxene's eyes. For once, Larxene couldn't think of a response. Harvey then held her chin.

"Come on, baby. You know you want to!" Harvey said softly.

Larxene was silent for a minute.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!!"

Peter, who outside waiting heard this and jumped in shock. "What the heck?"

He then saw Harvey's body surging with electricity being thrown the window.

"AND STAY OUT! NOW, I HAVE TO FIND SOME HOT WATER AND IODINE TO WASH AWAY THE GERMS FROM YOU! EEEEWWWW!" Larxene's voice shouted.

Harvey then hit the ground with another dull thud. Peter again walked over to him.

"What a gal!" Harvey said with hearts flying around his head.

Peter sweat-dropped. "I don't even want to know what happened up there!"

"You understand when you meet a beautiful woman!" Harvey said sitting up.

"Harvey, you aren't supposed to be looking for girls, you are supposed to go on your suicidal journey to arrest Xemnas!" Peter scolded.

"Ah, yes! The sui…" The justice fighter said before he realised what his sidekick said. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Harvey!" Peter said.

"This time for sure!"

He then flew up to another window.

Meanwhile, two people were talking. One had a scar, an eye patch and black and grey hair in a ponytail. The other was taller with a full head of black dreadlocks and two sideburns.

"So that when at the last minute. BANG! I eliminated out that cyborg street fighter!" Xigbar smirked.

The one-eyed man looked at his fellow Nobody expecting him to be impressed. Instead, he yawned. This made Xigbar feel offended.

"What are YOU yawning about? I don't see YOU scoring six eliminations in a tournament." He snapped.

"Humph. I can easily eliminated twice the people you eliminated!" Xaldin bragged. "Maybe more. After all, you did eliminated some weaklings like the cowardly duck and the old man from Kizuna Encounter!

Xigbar fumed at this. But then, he smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure! After all, didn't that pretty boy policeman totally owned you?

Xaldin's eyes bugged out remembering the beating Ky Kiske gave him. "Some… Something like that never happened!"

"As if! That totally happened!" Xigbar smirked.

"So what? I could bet that YOU couldn't have did any better with him!" Xaldin snapped.

"At least, I didn't get owned by a woman!"

Xaldin froze at this. "What?"

"You got totally owned by that Belle chick!" Xigbar smirked.

"I… I did not!"

"Oh, really? Then, let me refresh from your memory!" Xigbar said before he elbowed himself in the stomach. "Oof!"

"Shut up." Xaldin said in a quiet yet deadly tone.

"I mean, really, it was hilarious! You got owned by a girl!" Xigbar said laughing.

"Shut up." Xaldin said with his patience running thin.

"Not trying to sound like a male chauvinist, though." Xigbar said. "I mean, if it's a girl like Mulan or Jasmine, it's excusable but you got owned by a docile woman who spent most of her time reading books!"

"SHUT UP!"

Xaldin then summoned his spears ready to grab his ally mercilessly.

The gunner's good eye bugged out. "Oh, snap!"

Xaldin launched his spears at Xigbar but the gun-man have teleported himself to safety as the spears fly out the window.

Meanwhile, guess what window Harvey chose to enter this time? You guessed it. He poked his head as the spears fly towards him. His eyes widened.

"Oh, sugar!"

Xigbar, after teleporting to safety stuck out his tongue. "You missed me! You missed me! Please do not kiss me!"

With that, he teleported away.

"Xigbar! Get back here right now!" The spearman shouted angrily summoning his spears back. "I won't let you make a fool of me!"

Xaldin teleported off to chase after Xigbar to stab him to death.

Though, he is unaware that his spears already have blood on them.

Peter witnessed the whole brutal scene and was horrified and grossed out to say the least.

"Oh, dear me. That is NOT a pretty sight!" The purple hippo winced.

Later, Peter have bandaged up Harvey after his brutal attack. His suit was torn and stained with blood so he have to change into his back-up one.

"Okay! NOW, can we call it quits?" Peter whined.

"No way! This isn't about arresting Xemnas anymore! This is about pride! I will not be made a fool of!" Harvey said stomping his foot on the ground.

"So what now?"

"To heck with allies! To heck with stealth!" Harvey said cracking his knuckles. "The next window I find with an Organization member, I am going to beat him up!"

"Or the opposite way around!"

"Oh, hush!"

And with that, Harvey flew up and soared towards the window ready to take out the sucker inside.

The unlucky person was a blonde man with a beard and moustache. He was eating crumpets along with tea. He drank some tea and sighed.

"Aw, I love tea-time! I love almost as much as I love gambling and playing card games!" Luxord smiled.

He then summoned a pocket watch in his hand.

"Oh my! Look at the time! It is time for my violin time!"

Luxord then got up, went to his bed and picked up a violin and bow.

Harvey witnessed this.

"Have a British accent. Likes crumpets. Plays the violin. There is only one answer for him. He is a total sissy! All the better for me to beat up!" Harvey smirked.

Luxord then got started to play as Harvey climbed in. He then noticed a book nearby, smirked evilly and picked it up. He started to sneak behind the British man hoping to knock him out or at least stun him. Harvey brought the book back and got ready to slam it on Luxord's head.

Until the British man elbowed him the face making him stagger back.

"Humph. Lucky shot!" He said holding his jaw.

Harvey then advance on Luxord again with the book to slam on his head. Though, he have to be careful not to be hit in the face again. He slowly snuck behind him and brought the book back again ready to knock him out until Luxord elbowed him in the face again.

Which would have been the case if he haven't ducked.

"HA! Missed!" Harvey smirked.

Luxord then elbowed him Harvey in the stomach making him go on his knees.

"That's it! Cough… Along with my wind, I lost … Cough… my patience!" The winged man wheezed.

Harvey then got up very angry. He then started to take flight to fly and tackle Luxord but he was still playing his violin and dancing along to his own music so Harvey kept missing and sometimes fly into nothing.

After missing him again, he flew headfirst into a wall. After shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, he turned around and glared at him.

"THIS time, I will get you!" He snapped.

And with that, he charged at Luxord who was playing his violin in place and looked like he just finished his song. Harvey was going to tackle him until…

He ducked while doing a bow to his imaginary crowd. Harvey then flew out the window.

"Well, I don't know why but I feel like just I accomplished something great!" Luxord smiled putting down his violin.

Meanwhile, Harvey kept falling towards the ground. until he fell into a bed of lilies breaking his fall.

"Okay, Harvey, if Peter asked. Say you was defeated by a British man… Built six-foot-four… And he had a mace…" Harvey said before giving a low, disappointed sigh. "Oh, well… At least I landed in a bed of lilies."

He then started to look at the eternal night sky.

Suddenly, he saw an angry upside-down face.

Harvey sat up and turned around to see a pink-haired man glaring daggers at him.

"May I help you?" The lawyer said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you can! Get off my lilies!" Marluxia demanded.

"Huh? Why?" Harvey asked.

"NOW!"

Startled, Harvey did what he was told. Marluxia then knelt down to the smashed lilies.

"Are you okay, my little lilies? Did that bad birdman hurt you?" The pink-haired man said.

"You talk to your flowers?" Harvey said blinking twice. Then, he fell on his back laughing. "Man, and I thought that British guy was a sissy! Ha ha ha!"

Marluxia then turned around offended. "Shut up or feel the wrath of flower power!"

"LOL! "Feel the wrath of flower power?" Lame! So you are attacking me with flowers! Oh, that is hilarious! That is really hilarious! HA HA HA!"

Marluxia's eye started to twitch.

"THAT'S IT! SUPER DEADLY CHERRY BLOSSOM!"

Harvey then stopped and looking at the gardener Nobody.

"Super deadly…" The winged lawyer said before muffling a laugh. "Super deadly cherry blossom? HA HA HA! Oh, please! No more! I'll burst! HA HA…"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of wind. Stopping his laugh riot and looking up. He found a giant tornado of pink flower petals heading his way. Marluxia was simply crossing his arm while smirking evilly.

"Oh dearie me…"

That was the last thing Harvey said before he was pummelled by the tornado.

There's Chapter 2! Oh, for those who don't know, Xigbar and Xaldin are talking about the Megamix Tournament created by one of my best friends, SSBFreak. You should read it sometime. Anyway, review away!


	3. A Justice Fighter's Rage

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy

After getting knocked out by the tornado of cherry blossoms, Harvey slowly woke up to find Peter sitting against a wall with a huge smile on this face.

"Morning, sunshine!" Peter grinned.

"What… What happened? Where that psycho gardener?" Harvey asked.

"He is busy trying to "heal his precious babies"." Peter said.

Harvey gave a deep sigh. "Each time, I fly into a window, I get owned by somebody and now, I got pummelled by flowers!"

"Maybe you should quit while you still have your dignity!" Peter sighed.

"Me? Harvey Birdman? Quit? No way! I WILL arrest Xemnas or die trying!" Harvey said getting up and striking an heroic pose.

"For some reason, I have a feeling it's not the former!" Peter said sweat-dropping.

Harvey got an anger mark on his head. "Oh, hush! Now, then, let's go! Looks like I can't use the window anymore so I guess I have to go underground!"

"Underground? How?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harvey gets out a shovel out of nowhere. with a grin.

Peter blinked twice. "You can't be serious! You are going to tunnel my way in!"

"Why not? What's wrong?" Harvey asked confused.

Peter again blinked twice as he paused. "I… I don't really know but I can tell something bad will happen."

"Oh, you always say that!" Harvey said simply.

"Because I'm always right!" Peter smirked.

"Grr!"

Harvey then started to dig up a hole out of rage. He was surprising doing well as he dug and dug until he then dug under the castle.

Meanwhile, Roxas was in a room staring down a giant turtle with Namine looking concerned while Axel was eating from a bag of popcorn.

"So, still haven't gotten over it, have you?" Bowser huffed. "Humph, emo boys are always so whiny!"

"Shut up!" Roxas snapped.

"Humph. The usual response. Why can't you just accept it? Namine is mine!" Bowser smirked.

"No, she isn't, she's mine! She's not even from the same game as you!" Roxas accused.

"So? Many people break borders and date people in other games!" Bowser shrugged. "Namine and I are no exception!"

"Well, why don't you go pair up with some OTHER crossover girl?" Roxas snapped. "You know, someone who have scales or something!"

Bowser simply shrugged. "Maybe but some people are still used to Bowser X Namine like the author of this story!"

"Well, people think you and Namine make a bad couple! Unlike me! Not only are we in the same game but we are both nobodies who know love even though we have no hearts!" Roxas said boldly. And besides, don't you have a princess to kidnap!

"Bah, what's the point? I kidnap Peach, Mario come and kick my butt and take the her back! Sometimes, if it's not me, it's some other villain!" Bowser said shaking his head in hopelessness. "I swear, that woman got a "Kidnap Me" sign stuck on her back. I don't see how Mario can go and keep rescuing her!

"Well, whatever! Just stay away from Namine!" Roxas snapped.

"Ha! Make me!" The King Koopa smirked.

The blonde Nobody narrowed his eyes. "With pleasure!"

The two fighters for Namine's non-existent heart then started to circle each other. Suddenly, they pounced at each others, Keyblades and claws respectively.

"Roxas, Bowser, please!" Namine pleaded.

Unfortunately, that did little to stop the fight cloud they were creating. The blonde artist looked at the ground in sadness.

Axel noticed this and offered his popcorn bag.

"Popcorn?"

Namine promptly kicked Axel in the nuts without taking her eyes off her feet. The red-head collapsed to the ground clutching his crotch.

Meanwhile, Harvey poked his head out of the ground and looked around.

"Great! I'm inside!" The lawyer smirked.

Then, Roxas fell on his back next to Harvey courtesy of a hard throw from Bowser..

"Hey! It's that emo boy again!" Harvey noted.

"All right, kid! Now, it is time for the Bowser Bomb!" Bowser smirked.

The King Koopa then jumped up into the air.

Roxas's eyes bugged out. "Oh, snap!"

The blonde then rolled to safety but leaving Bowser land on nothing but ground AND a certain lawyer.

"OH, SHOOT!"

A few seconds later, Peter was waiting for Harvey's latest failure.

Then, all of a sudden, Harvey flew up flying into from the hole scaring the heck out of Peter.

"WAH!"

The winged lawyer then fell to the ground with a dull thud. He quickly got up.

"Don't ask."

"Do I look I care?"

Harvey then blinked a couple of times before picking up his shovel. "Maybe a different route…"

He then started to dig a hole into a different part of the castle.

Soon, Harvey kept digging until he was under a floor. He then dug his way through to find himself inside a lab. Harvey looked around a couple of times.

"A lab? This may be where those light-sabres came from!" He noted.

He then noticed a man with pale blonde hair working on something.

"Hmm… A scientist." Harvey mused. He then smirked evilly. "No doubt it will be a nerd and a wimp!"

Harvey then got up and saw a chair. He slowly picked it up and walked towards the man hoping to knock him out but careful not to be beaten like he did from Luxord.

Then, suddenly, one of his wings then swept across a table which resulted in knocking over a bunch of beakers off the table and on the floor breaking.

This resulting in a strange purple smoke coming from the beakers and covering Harvey. The man then stopped looking at his work and turned around when he heard Harvey coughing.

"What the heck? What's going on?" Vexen asked.

The smoke then clears to reveal…

A frog. Wearing Harvey's helmet.

"A frog? How it got in here!" Vexen asked confused. He then narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't matter! All I know is he ruined my work!"

The scientist of the Organization XIII then summoned a shield.

"_A shield? That doesn__'__t seem too bad!" _Harvey thought.

That was before Vexen launched an icicle at Harvey.

"Oh, croak!" The now-frog lawyer gasped before leaping over the icicle.

Vexen launched some more icicles at Harvey only for him to hop over them and jump them with amazing speed and ability.

"_I can get used to this." _Harvey smirked.

"Come back here, Frogger!" Vexen demanded.

The ice-user then started to run after Harvey. The frog then decided to hop around the room trying to avoid projectile icicles.

"_Help! I am being chased by a crazy old man with icicles!" _Harvey thought.

"Freeze!" Vexen shouted.

The scientist then fired a beam at Harvey who barely managed jumped over it and it froze a table.

The chase kept going until Harvey hopped in a miniature ice helicopter.

"Ha! I got you now!" Vexen smirked.

"Oh, ribbit!" Harvey gulped.

Then, out of shock, Harvey accidentally put a lever resulting in the helicopter's propellers started to move.

"_Hey, I can fly!" _Harvey thought making the helicopter fly with a few levers. Then, he smirked evilly. _"Hah hah hah. It__'__s payback time!"_

"Oh, shoot!" Vexen gasped.

The eldest of Organization XIII runs off as for the first time all day, the advantage was in Harvey's favour. He then started to chase Vexen down shooting mini-bullets made out of ice in his back giving him nasty stings.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Harvey said evilly.

Vexen ducked as Harvey nearly rammed into him. He then looked up very ticked off.

"I hate to do this to my own creation but I will not be beaten by a frog with an ugly helmet!"

Harvey's smirk disappear and he narrowed his eyes. _"Hey! It's a nice helmet!"_

Vexen then launched an icicle from his shield at the helicopter. It was a direct hit.

"_Ribbit! I am going down! AAUGH!"_

The winged lawyer then crashed into another case of chemicals resulting in an orange smoke.

"Humph. That should take care of him!" Vexen smirked.

Then, the orange smoke clears to reveal Harvey in his human form.

Vexen's face disappeared. "What the?"

Harvey then looks at his hands. "Hey! I'm back! With a vengeance!" He then walked over to Vexen started to shove him "So… not so tough now, eh, nerd? Eh, nerd? Eh, eh?"

Vexen angrily slapped his hand away. "Stop shoving me like that! I am number IV of Organization XIII! I will NOT be disrespected!"

"Really? Sheesh, how a nerd like you got to be in Organization XIII, let alone have such a high-rank? So, what you going to do, teach me science?" Harvey chuckled.

Vexen simply narrowed his eyes. He then put his hand in the air. Suddenly, a blue mist started to surrounded.

In seconds, Number IV got a giant ice fist.

Naturally, Harvey's face fell. He then chuckled nervously. "Ha ha. Come on! Can you take a joke?"

"No."

With one good swing, he sent Harvey flying straight out of a window.

"And don't come back!" Vexen shouted.

Harvey flew and landed near Peter.

"I thought we were done with windows." Peter said flatly.

Harvey: Oh, hush! I was just knocked off guard, that's all! I am going for a different path! Though, I really want to melt that scientist with a flame-thrower!" Harvey snarled.

Suddenly, he noticed a fly passing by. Without thinking, he quickly grabbed the fly and put it in his mouth. As he chewed it, he suddenly noticed Peter looking at him with a face of shock and disgust. He then realised what he just did.

"Sorry you had to see that."

And without another word, Harvey picked up the shovel and started to dig in the hole going to make another passage. This time, he dug up in a library.

"Oh, great! It is another learning place!" The winged lawyer groaned. "Hopefully, whoever I find here will be a lot weaker!"

He then noticed a short teenager with grey hair reading a book.

"A bookworm! Must be more weaker than that British sissy and yelling nerd!" He smirked.

The delusional justice fighter then got up and walked over to the boy.

"Hey, kid!" Harvey greeted.

"Hey." Zexion said without any enthusiasm.

"I see you are reading!"

"Yes."

"All alone!"

"Yeah."

"So unprotected!" Harvey said smirking evilly.

"Hmm?" Zexion said looking away from his book.

"Well, I am Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law!"

"I see."

"And it is my duty to arrest all criminal!"

"Uh-huh."

"And today I am going to arrest your boss, Xemnas!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah but so far, I got beaten up by your buddies!"

"You don't say."

"So now, I'm angry!"

"Oh, my."

"And now, I am taking my anger on YOU!"

"Oh?"

Harvey suddenly realised something. "Why are you talking in short sentences?"

"Because I'm mostly talk in short sentences because I find most things uninteresting. Like you and your suicidal attempt to arrest Xemnas! I do find things interesting, like completing Kingdom Hearts and ironically, talking about how uninteresting you are! So if you don't mind, I am going back to reading." Zexion said before going back to reading as if nothing happened.

Harvey listened to the whole thing with a dropped jaw. After recovering out of his shock, he started seething.

"How dare you! You should watch how you speak to your elders!"

Zexion simply ignored him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Harvey shouted before picking up the book and throwing it away. "Well, what are you doing to do now?"

Zexion looked at fallen book calmly and turns to Harvey. "You know what? I'm angry."

And with that, he snapped his fingers. Then, suddenly, a shadow covered Harvey.

He looked up to see a giant floating book.

"Oh,…"

The book fell on top of him causing an earth tremor around the castle.

"What the heck was that?" Peter asked after rebalancing himself.

Harvey then slowly crawled from the hole.

"Ow."

Peter simply rolled his eyes. "What happened THIS time?"

"Let's just say I hit the books!" Harvey groaned.

"Harvey… Why long will if keep inflicting yourself pain?" Peter said shaking his head in hopelessness.

"This time for sure!" The winged lawyer said determined.

He then picked up the shovel and starts to dig another hole.

Meanwhile, a blonde-haired boy clad in only blue swimming trunks and holding an equally blue towel.

"Guys, I am going for a dip in the pool! Anyone want to join me?" Demyx shouted into the hall.

"I got better things to do!" Xemnas shouted back.

"I am still cleaning my face!" Larxene shouted from the bathroom still cleaning her face after Harvey touched her.

"Humph. Asking us to have fun as if we have hearts." Saix huffed.

"Useless." Xaldin muttered before running back to kill Xigbar for that wisecrack.

"Ooohhh…" Demyx groaned.

Then, he noticed a figure walking towards him.

"Oh, you want to swim with me? Sweet! I wait in the pool while you get your swimming trunks!" The blonde Nobody smiled.

After bidding their farewells for now, Demyx then ran straight into the pool and walked in.

"Aw, this is the life!" He smiled.

He then started to float on his back peacefully.

Then, suddenly the water started to bubble.

"Huh? What's going on?" The sitar player asked.

Then, he saw a figure under the water.

"Who's there?" He said nervously.

The figure just rose up into the water to reveal it was…

The Loch Ness Monster.

Aw, come on! If you really fell for that, then obviously you haven't been reading this story at all.

Demyx stared in shock and confusion as Harvey Birdman started to pant heavily.

"Whew! Why am I in a pool? No wonder why it was so wet when I was digging up!" Harvey said before turning to Demyx. "Um, hey, there, kid!"

"I… I know you! You're Harvey Birdman, Attorney of Law!" The water-user gulped.

"Finally! Someone who knows me!" Harvey said with a wide grin.

"Yeah! You arrest innocent people for ridiculous laws!" Demyx nodded.

Harvey's smile disappeared. "Hey! They are not ridiculous laws, they are ways of justice! And they are not innocent people, they are criminals!"

"So are you here to arrest me?" Demyx asked gulping a bit.

"Hmm, no. I am here to arrest Xemnas!" Harvey mused. "But so far, I got beaten seven different times and now, I'm angry!"

Demyx gulped away. Yes, is there anything I can do to help?

"Yes, let me use you as a punching bag!" Harvey said evilly while cracking his knuckles.

Demyx's eyes bugged out in horror. "AAUGH! RUN! RUN AWAY!"

The young Nobody then swims away with Harvey chasing him.

"You can't escape from a justice fighter's rage!" Harvey shouted.

Demyx then quickly jumped out of the pool and ran out of the door. Harvey then swam towards and got ready to get out of the pool until he saw a figure walking towards him.

He looked up to see a big muscular man clad in brown trunks glaring down at him. Demyx was behind him smirking.

"Whoa-oh…" Harvey said as his face fell.

"Ha ha. You made a big mistake, Mr. Birdman!" Demyx smirked.

"So a grown justice fighter like to take your anger on a boy who isn't even twenty yet, eh?" Lexaeus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…" Harvey said.

"Even though I work for a villainous group, I am named the "Silent Hero" because of my sense of justice. And I cannot forgive you for trying to beat up a kid!" Lexaeus said sternly

Harvey gulped. "So what are you going to do?"

"This!" The man mountain of Organization XIII then get out his tomahawk.

Harvey blinked a couple of times before he gave an annoyed sigh. "This is getting old."

POW!

Harvey woke up with a horrible headache and stars around his head. He slowly sat up holding his head to see Peter looking at him all wet.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked in very rare concern.

"Um, yeah. What happened? Why are you wet?" Harvey asked before he noticed something. "Why am I wet? And why is the hole spitting out water?"

"That's what I want to know! Harvey, what happened in there?" Peter asked.

"Grr… Nothing." Harvey growled.

Peter shook his head in hopelessness. "Yeah, nothing but another failure! Harvey, you been kicked out of the castle eight times! Why don't you quit while you still have your health and dignity?… Well, at least your health!"

"No way! I came here to arrest Xemnas and I'm not leaving without him!" Harvey shouted stubbornly.

"Harvey, please. This is suicide!" Peter pleaded.

The justice fighter's eye started to switch at "suicide." "Stop using that word!"

"Sorry but it is! Organization XIII is full of thirteen heartless people!" Peter agreed.

Harvey then gave a deep sigh. As much as he hated to admit, Peter was right. The direct approach didn't work, the sneaky approach was worse and now he can't even take his anger on some of the more weaker Nobodies. Suddenly, he realised what his sidekick have said.

"Heartless, eh?"

Peter's face fell. "Oh no…"

"I been going over this all wrong! I have to do a more sneakier approach and going to beat up jerks!" Harvey said.

"And that is?" Peter asked expecting to hear a stupid answer.

"To go undercover."

"Huh?"

Harvey smirked slyly. "You see."

The winged lawyer then grabbed Peter's hand and ran off to the spaceship with the latter flying through the air being carried by his boss. Despite this, he had a bored impression on his face.

"This will NOT end well…"

There's Chapter 3! Poor Peter… And poor Roxas… And poor Demyx… And poor Vexen… And poor Axel… No, wait! He deserved that! LOL! Anyway, review away!


	4. A Heartbreaking End

Here's Chapter 4! The final chapter! (to DBV) Yeah, kicking someone in the nuts IS an out-of-character thing for Namine to do but if you see your ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend fighting and your friend finds it funny, you would do the same too! Anyway, enjoy!

"All right, we are here so please tell me what is your stealthy idea of yours?" Peter said after Harvey entered the closet of the spaceship.

"I am going to change into a costume so I can fool the Organization!" Harvey's voice said.

"You're not going to change into one of those organization guys, are you?" Peter asked expecting him to say yes.

"Of course not! They would know I am not one of theirs and beat me up!""

Peter's eyes widened impressed that Harvey thought about something first.Well, I'm impressed, Harvey! I always thought you had no common sense but now I see that once in a while, you look before you leap and don't make stupid…

That was until Harvey then came out in a heart costume. The only body parts he have exposed is his head and his legs.

Peter blinked a couple of times before giving a deep sigh. "I take back everything I say!"

"What? What's wrong?" Harvey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong? What's RIGHT! Why are you dressed like that?" Peter asked.

"It's easy! The Organization is formed because they want hearts so they can feel again!" Harvey explained.

"Harvey, I think they can tell a man in a heart costume and a real heart apart." Peter groaned.

"Oh, please! If they did, would I do something so stupid!" The winged lawyer asked insulted.

Harvey then went to exit the spaceship only to find out his costume wouldn't fit through the edges and fall on his back.

Peter again blinked a couple of times before opening his mouth.

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

"Tee-hee.

After being helped by Peter, Harvey and his hippo sidekick. walked back into the lonely city.

"Now, all we have to do is have an Organization member, sucker him in, lead us to Xemnas and arrest him!" Harvey nodded.

"But what if that Organization member remembers you?" Peter asked.

"What? Me? I am just an innocent heart!" Harvey said sweetly.

Peter sweat-dropped at this.

Suddenly, Harvey saw someone. "Anyway, get back! Here's one coming!"

Peter turned to see someone who made him go wide-eyed.

Saix was examining the hole that still have water coming out of it ever since Harvey's visit to the Organization pool.

"Harvey, if you have half a brain, you run away, NOW!" Peter said freaked out.

"Why?" The man in the heart costume asked confused.

"That's Saix, remember! Xemnas' assistant!" Peter said quietly so Saix won't hear them.

"Really, cool!" Harvey smiled.

"No, not cool! He's more aggressive then Xemnas himself!" Peter scolded.

"Maybe but if he's Xemnas assistant than it will be cake!" Harvey smirked. Before giving Peter a chance to give another rebuttal, He shouts "Hey, Saix!"

The berserker turned around confused. Then, his eyes widened as he froze seeing Harvey.

Peter's eyes bugged out as he covered them. "Oh no! He is going to go berserk! I just know it! He's going to eat us alive with that claymore of his! And it's all Harvey's fault! Oh, I can't take it anymore! I…"

"Heart!"

"Wha?"

Peter uncovered his eyes to reveal Saix looking happily at Harvey with sparkling eyes and jumping up and down like an excited little kid.

"Heart! Heart! Heart!" Saix said in a high-pitched cheerful voice.

"You can't be serious…" Peter said flatly.

"See, Peter? The guy is taking the bait hook, line and sinker!" Harvey smirked.

"I must admit Harvey, I am surprised it worked!" The purple hippo said scratching his head.

"As always!" The justice fighter gloated.

Peter then noticed something. "But is he supposed to be acting like that?"

"Huh?"

The pink heart-clad man turned to see Saix on all fours like a dog with his tongue lapping.

"Heart! Heart! Heart!" The berserker barked. The wolf-like man was now acting like a puppy dog.

Harvey and Peter blinked twice at this.

"Harvey?" Peter asked.

"Yes?" Harvey replied.

"I suggest you run!" Peter said.

"I suggest you right!" Harvey said.

Harvey then ran off with Saix giving chase on all fours.

"AAUGH!" The winger lawyer screamed.

"Heart! Heart! Heart!" Saix barked happily.

Peter stared at the scene in silence. "Did that just happen?"

Meanwhile, Axel, Roxas, Namine and Bowser was talking though Roxas and Bowser seemed a bit hesitant.

"Come on, boys, can't we talk this out?" Namine asked wanting to keep peace.

"Ha! Me, talk with that ugly turtle? He have muscles on the brain!" Roxas snapped.

The giant turtle got an anger mark on his head. "Hey! You were the one who started this fight! Not me!"

"Shut up!" Roxas shouted.

Suddenly, Axel whistled. Roxas, Namine and Bowser turned to him.

"Boys, boys… There is only one person whose opinion matter." Axel said.

Roxas and Bowser then looked at each other before narrowing their eyes and nodding. They then turned to Namine who sweat dropped.

"Namine, who is your true love?" Roxas asked.

"Go ahead, Namine, tell him!" Bowser nodded.

The blonde artist gulped at this. She wished to be somewhere far from here.

Suddenly, Harvey ran past with Saix still chasing him

The former then saw Roxas. "Hey! It's that stupid emo boy again!

"Heart! Heart! Heart!" Saix barked.

Roxas, Bowser and Axel stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"Okay…" Roxas said.

They then turned back to Namine only to find a dust cloud.

"Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Where'd she go?" Bowser asked looking around.

"She left as soon as the heart man ran by so she doesn't have to face you. Man, what a gold-digger!" Axel said.

Roxas and Bowser then narrowed their eyes in hatred at this comment.

"Um, guys, why are you glaring at me like that?" Axel asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"How DARE you talk about Namine like that?" Roxas said harshly.

"Um, well…" Axel gulped.

"Do Nobodies have necks?" Bowser asked.

"Um, yes…?" Axel replied.

"Good. Because I want to break yours!" Bowser smirked cracking his knuckles as Roxas summoned his Keyblades.

Axel stepped back a couple of steps before running off in the opposite with Roxas and Bowser giving chase.

Meanwhile, Xemnas was working on his paperwork. Then, he heard screaming.

"Saix, go see what that is, okay?" The leader of Organization XIII said without looking up only to be greeted with silence. "Saix?"

Looking around, he found his assistant nowhere in the room.

"Where is he?" He said getting up and walking to the window to see Saix chasing a man in a heart costume while acting like a puppy. "What the?"

Peter simply watched Saix chased Harvey around the town.

"Only you, Harvey could get into this type of trouble!" The purple hippo groaned.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Huh?" Peter asked confused. He turned around to see the entire Organization XIII along with Bowser and Namine. (Plus, a bruised Axel.) "Uh-oh!"

Peter ran off but everyone was too busy looking at Saix and Harvey. The former still chasing the latter.

"Uh-oh! Someone have tricked Saix into thinking that is a real heart again!" Vexen said.

Everyone then glares at Axel.

"Well, don't look at me! I was with Roxas the whole day!" The red-head said wincing a bit from the beating Roxas and Bowser gave him.

"It's true!" Roxas nodded.

"Then, who is that under the heart?" Zexion asked.

"Let's find out! Xigbar, if you may!" Xemnas said.

"Sure thing, Superior dude!" Xigbar smirked.

He then created a small portal and stick his foot through. Another portal appears and Xigbar's foot came up. Harvey ran by and trip over the gun-shooter's foot falling straight on his face.

"Looks like we are BOTH going to be heartbroken!" Harvey groaned.

"Heart! Heart! Heart!" Saix barked.

The berserker then jumped up high in the air and landed on top of Harvey knocking him the wind out of him.

He then started to cuddle him.

"Heart! Heart!" Saix happily

He then started to squeeze Harvey a little too hard causing him a lose a bit of breath. Then, suddenly.

POP!

Harvey have popped out of the heart costume. At first, the upper half anyway. His lower heart was still stuck in the heart. But the main point is that he was caught. Right in front of everyone.

"Ha ha. How y'all doing?" Harvey said nervously

Saix stared at Harvey in horror. His eyes then stared to go misty with tears sniffing a couple of times.

"Now, now. Don't cry!" Harvey said trying to cheer the puppy-like man.

"You… you…" Saix said before he narrowed his eyes as his pupils disappear. "You're not my heart! You're that stupid attorney who tried to arrest the Superior for some copyright silliness!"

"Yeah, and he's the one who gave me cooties!" Larxene snarled surging electricity through her arms.

"And he's the frog who ruined my lab!" Vexen said summoning two boxing gloves made of ice.

"And he's the one who murdered my lilies!" Marluxia said beating his scythe in his hand.

"And he's the one who tried to beat me up!" Demyx said showing a rare sense of anger as he summoned his sitar while Lexaeus cracked his knuckles.

"And he's the one who made me angry." Zexion said calmly getting out his book.

"I say, we all dog pile him and beat him up! Who's with me?" Bowser shouted.

Everyone else agreed but Xemnas put up in his hand telling everyone to halt.

"Wait!" Xemnas said.

"What? Why, sir?" Saix asked.

"He's mine!" Xemnas said coolly narrowing his amber eyes.

"Oh, I see now! You finally decided to show your ugly face, eh?" Harvey smirked as he climbed out of rest of heart costume.

"Very well. Heck, I doubt I need my aerial blades to beat you! I can defeat you with my bare fists!" Xemnas said in an out-of-character cocky tone.

"You? Fight with your aerial blades? Ha! This will be cake!" Harvey said cracking his knuckles.

"I am serious. In fact, I believe I can defeat you in one punch!" Xemnas said holding up one finger.

"Oh, really? Well, you just made a big mistake, pal!" Harvey fumed.

Harvey then lunged at Xemnas with a punch who easily ducked it. Harvey then tried to kick the Nobody in the stomach but he easily jumped over it.

"Whoa, the Superior's on fire!" Xigbar noted.

"Yes, his evasion skills is very impressive." Lexaeus nodded.

"Yes but even he can't play defence forever." Vexen nodded.

Marluxia simply scoffed. "Like YOU are one the talk about not fighting offence."

"HEY!

Harvey then launched a barrage of punches and kicks at Xemnas who managed to block them.

"_Grr! As much as I hate to admit it, this guy's pretty swift. No matter, I'll get my chance soon enough." _Xemnas thought with a smirk.

Harvey then pulled his fist and swung it at Xemnas' face but the dark-skinned Nobody seen it coming and ducked under it. Using Harvey's temporary unguarded state, Xemnas gave a hard punch to the stomach.

Harvey bent over clutching his stomach trying to get his wind back.

Xemnas smirked. "One punch."

He then grabbed the lawyer's wings and…

RIP!

"No…" Harvey said with wide eyes.

"Whoa, go, dude!" Xigbar said impressed.

"My, how bold!" Xaldin said

"My, didn't predict that coming!" Vexen noted.

Lexaeus merely stared in shock.

"What he said." Zexion said pointing to the much bigger Nobody.

"Wow, Superior!" Saix said.

"Whoa, nelly!" Axel said blowing a descending whistle.

"I think I am going to hurl!" Demyx said looking a bit uneasy.

"Now, I had low odds for that!" Luxord said.

"Oh, dearie me!" Marluxia gasped.

"Whoa, look at that!" Larxene said getting over her shock and smirking cruelly.

"Oh, man!" Roxas said not believing that just happened.

"Now THAT'S justice!" Bowser said with a straight face.

"Oh, dear…" Namine said.

Xemnas have ripped Harvey's wings right off his back.

The now wingless lawyer looked in Xemnas in horror as the white-haired Nobody smirked evilly.

"I believe you been warned more than once. Try to fight a big dog and you will get an unsightly bite."

Harvey then started to go teary eyed.

"WAAHH! MOMMY! THERE WAS THIS MEAN MAN! AND HE RIPPED MY WINGS OFF! WAAHH!"

Everyone was silent at this as the justice fighter ran off crying. Some blinked and coughed a couple of times.

Then, Xemnas broke the silence.

"So, Bowser, are you staying here for any longer?" Xemnas asked turning to Bowser.

"Doesn't matter. The story's almost over anyway!" Bowser shrugged.

"I know. Why don't you come and help us celebrate the defeat of Harvey Birdman?" Xemnas offered.

"I don't see why not!" Bowser smiled

"Despite having a heart, I shouldn't be able to be excited about this but…" Saix said before pumping his fist in the air with excitement. "Let's party until we faint for the Superior's successful win!"

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

One week later, at Harvey Birdman's office. Harvey was a total wreck, crying on his desk and in the papers of people he wrongly arrested.

"Harvey, please, get a grip!" Peanut pleaded.

"Yeah, you can't stay like this forever!" Peter agreed.

"CAW!" Avenger nodded sadly.

"Oh, what's the point? I been beaten up, knocked out and humiliated by thirteen nobodies! And not only that, I lost my wings! My wings! How can I be Harvey Birdman without wings like a bird!" Harvey sobbed.

"Maybe you can be Harvey Man?" Peter suggested.

Harvey, Peanut and Avenger gave the purple hippo strange glances.

"It's just not the same!" Harvey said before going back to sobbing.

"Poor Harvey. He been beaten at least ten times AND lost his wings!" Peanut said feeling sorry for his boss.

"Caw." Avenger said.

"Yeah, I wonder who gave him that call in the first place!" Peanut agreed.

Peter simply crossed his arm and smirked. _"Oh, I may have a good idea."_

Meanwhile, in an apartment, a certain dog was listening to the cries of Harvey Birdman from two blocks away while throwing a phone to himself while smirking. He then noticed that the reader was watching him.

"What? Can't a dog be a little evil once in a while?" Scooby said with a wink.

There! Finished! With a lot of Harvey Birdman-bashing! Though, this fic made me realised. It wasn't Harvey Birdman I hate but rather the Attorney Of Law version. The old version was not much interest to me but not bash-worthy. I guess it's the show I hate! I been seriously, they made Scooby and Shaggy into drug-addicts! I created this story just vent out my anger at the show for taking innocent cartoon characters and doing stuff like that. But anyway thanks to all who read my story. Review away!


End file.
